


Friends with Benefits

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Friends with Benefits

Saturday morning, you turned over in bed and that’s when you remembered part of last night. Well, parts of last night, you were so drunk that a majority of things were blurred in your mind. Michael and you were hanging out with some friends and then you guys went home together - again. He and you had been friends with benefits for a couple months, you figured it would be easier than dating since he was always busy with the band.

Michael woke up and heard you shuffling around the room.  _She’s up, maybe I can get her to stay._ He loved you, but he thought this was all you wanted anymore since your last talk about yourrelationship. He wanted more, but if this was all he was going to get, he was willing to deal with it.

You got up and grabbed your clothes and started getting dressed when you heard him murmuring, “y/n? what-what’re you doing?”

You zipped up your pants and laughed, “going home you dork.”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, “you can stay a little bit longer, I can cook you breakfast.”

You cocked an eyebrow at him and he laughed, “okay I can make you hard boiled eggs and some coffee.”

You walked over and rubbed his head, “hey, we agreed, we don’t hang out right after we sleep together. Too couple-y.”

Michael got up and put on some pants and then walked over to the kitchen to start making himself something to eat. You followed after him and grabbed your bag, you started saying goodbye but he had already served you toast. “Mikey, stop, you know I have to go.” He sat down and smiled, “come on! It’s just breakfast and friends, we can be friends with benefits and breakfast! It’s the better version of a bed and breakfast!” You smiled and walked towards the door, there was no way you were getting sucked into this. You loved Michael, and you thought he saw you more as a booty call than anything. You knew if you spent too much time together this soon, your feelings for him would only get stronger.

Just as you reached for the doorknob you heard Michael slam his fist on the table, “why! Why can’t you stay for once!”

You turned around to look at him and his face was red and tears were streaming down his face, “Mikey, I just need to go, you understand.”

He ran his hands through his hair, and looked at you, “No! No, I don’t understand! You’re here and then you’re gone! You never stay after we’re together and I don’t understand it!”

You felt your cheeks getting hot and your eyes started to sting, “Michael, I can’t stay, please don’t do this, just let it go.”

Michael raised his voice louder, “Un-fucking-believable! Y/n you always just want to ignore the problem, but I can’t do this anymore! I can’t let it go! We need to talk about this!”

You slammed your bag down on the floor and walked towards him, a moment ago all you could feel was fear, but now all you felt was anger.

“You wanna talk Michael? Great, let’s talk about it then! Let’s talk about how you are ALWAYS on tour and when I get a few months with you this is all I get! Let’s talk about how you only bring me home when you’re drunk! You want to talk Michael? Tell me what the fuck is going through your head!”

Michael threw his hands up angrily, “Damnit y/n don’t you get it! The only time you’ll come home with me is when you’re drunk off your ass too! I can’t put my life on hold to be with you! This is my DREAM! I’m not going to apologize for being happy!”

The tears started to burn your cheeks and you could feel the blood rushing to your face, “I don’t want you to put your life on pause Michael! But that is the difference! Every time you are here I put my entire life on hold! I get drunk four times a week because it means I get to go home with you! I’m glad you’re happy but what about my happiness! You think this doesn’t fuck with my head!?”

He slammed his hand on the table, “then tell me what you want y/n! I’m not a god damn mind reader! Tell me what you want from me!”

You walked up to him and put your face inches away from his, “I want you to love me Michael, and if you can’t give me that then I’m leaving. I don’t care if you’re across the world for most of the year, I want this. I love you. I want you.”

He leaned his forehead against yours, “I do love you. And if that’s all you wanted, then that’s what I’ll give you. I just want the same thing from you.”

“I can give you that. I love you.” and with that, he kissed you, and you couldn’t help but think about all the previous kisses between you two. Every drunken night, the taste of alcohol stinging your lips, and then the even more bitter sting of thinking the guy you loved would never love you back. The memory melted away, the pain and anger left your body, all that was left was this moment, all that was left was love.


End file.
